Fanasty vs Reality
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Frasier and Roz are privately dreaming about each other. Will they give into their desires for one another or will they just remain friends?


**AN: This was orignally posted under HermioneHP4 but I decided to move it to my main account.**

**This story is based on the movie _Rumor Has it …_ The mother in this story is Roz Doyle; the daughter is Alice Doyle and the granddaughter is to be named later. The man whom they _all_ have slept with is Bulldog.**

I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave reviews.

**Bulldog walked up behind the young twenty something woman at the bar. "Buy you a drink baby?" He asked drunk. **

Alice turned around and looked Bulldog up and down. "I like older men. Much older." She winked as she picked up her shot glass and threw the scotch back deep in her throat. Tears welled up in her eyes but she didn't care, nothing mattered at the moment expect to get so drunk that she snaked into absolving. "Are you out for an good time old man." She suddenly leaned into Bulldog and placed her wet lips against his and kissed him.

Bulldog broke the kiss quickly. "My place or your place baby." He whispered heating in her ear. "Oh hell my place is just around the corner."

The two leave the bar hanging onto each other.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Bulldog ran his right hand down his face and smelt the familiar perfume. The perfume that he could never forget the perfume that he dreamt about every single night. The perfume that he knew he could never smell at this close range ever again. But yet as his focus  
came back to him and he saw that he was in his own bedroom and that the alarm was going off he knew that this was no dream. He smiled as he pressed the off button of his alarm clock. The perfume was back. He knew that he was not ever going to allow the perfume to leave him again.

"Roz." Bob murmured as he turned to look at the woman next to him. What he saw shocked him to the core. He couldn't breath. "A- alice." He whispered.

Alice's eyes widen just as huge as Bulldogs. "Oh shit Bulldog what the fuck did we do last night." She sat up making sure the bed sheet covered her chest. "How the hell did you get me in your bed."

"What do you mean how the hell did I get you into my bed. What the hell did you do Alice May Doyle to land yourself in my bed." Bulldog sat up also. He shook his head. "No offense Alice; but you are the last woman who **SHOULD** be in my bed."

"I know it's weird for you. **AFTER** all you did baby sit me when I was an baby." Alice said. Her eyes opened wide. "You called me '_Roz'_ when you first spoke." She stared into Bulldogs eyes. "You expected my mother to be in bed next to you. You slept with my mother!"

"Years ago. You were just a few months old." Bulldog held up his hands in defense just in case Alice took a swing at him. "I dumped Roz ok. Is that what you want to hear. I dumped her and I had regretted it ever since. I took a few chances on winning Roz back but damn it to hell Roz Doyle is just so afraid of true love that she turned me away ever single time."

"Hey leave my mother alone." Alice said with fire in her eyes. She jerked the sheet more tightly around her as she got out of the bed. "My mom is just in love with Frasier Crane. And Frasier is in  
love with mom. They just haven't found their way to each other is all."

"They never will." Bulldog shook his head. "Frasier is a good guy and good for Roz; even I can see that. If Roz _ever_ allows herself to stop running from love than it will be Frasier that she choose; not me. I can live with that."

Alice walked over to the end of the bed. "So I take it you taking me to bed is your fucking way to pay my mom back for not choosing you!"

Bulldog shook his head. "I wouldn't do that Alice. I would never hurt your mother; or you in that way. I would never hurt either of you ever." He shook his head once more. "You are wearing your mother's perfume."

"It's also my perfume." Alice said. "You are in love with my mom." She softly said as she watched Bulldog.

"Yes." Bulldog whispered. He wrapped his arms around his drawn up knees. "Oh shit I have officially lost Roz for good now. Once she finds out about us; she will never forgive me. "

"I wish I could tell you mom won't find out. But I'm going to confess to Fredrick what I have done to him. If he forgives me or not I won't know until the time comes. But either mom _is_ going to find out. " With that Alice walked to the bathroom and quickly got dressed.

**Tbc …**


End file.
